From Dusk til Dawn
by Anonymous Donor
Summary: (AU) What would happen if Duo met a Wufei with an interesting past and special... features? Wufei is followed by the Kinkjan and is trying to settle a score from days long ago.
1. Default Chapter

From Dawn to Dusk  
  
An original fanfic by Kathryn  
  
::Warnings:: ::Pairings:: ::Disclaimer:: same as from prologue  
  
~ * ~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Three times so far these last two week you've been late to my class! Three!" their teacher, Miss Noin, said. "I don't know how it is possible, but you've managed to do it. Thursday, Friday and now today. I don't know what to do with you boys. I've given up. Next time it happens, I won't deal with it... The principal will!!"  
  
"We're really sorry, Miss Noin," Duo said, head hung low. "It won't hap-"  
  
"Just take your seats." The two boys slunk over to their sits, ignoring the giggles from the rest of the class.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Duo," Quatre whispered. "Now we're gonna be in major trouble!" Duo says nothing, but sulks. A light knock on the door catches everyone's attention. Noin opens it.  
  
"Oh, goody. Another student for my already crowded class. Hm. there only seems to be one seat left. You may take it." A young Chinese man walks into the classroom, hands shoved in his pockets. His black hair seems to have an odd teal sheen, as do his eyes. He takes the seat in front of Duo, saying nothing to anyone.  
  
"Hey, Heero? You want us to take this one?" Dorothy asked in a rather loud whisper.  
  
"No. I want to get this one," he answered quietly.  
  
"But he's just a little guy!" Hilde interjected.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be no challenge!" Catherine put in.  
  
"I need the exercise. Now, shut up!"  
  
//Great,// Duo thought to himself. //Another lunch time mauling. I'd better warn the new kid.// "Oi! New kid!" he whispered.  
  
"Wufei. My name is Wufei," he answered quietly.  
  
"Okay. Wufei, I'd lay low for about the next month of lunches, if I were you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"See that dark-haired, kinda muscular guy over there? With his mutant female fan club minions? They're planning one of their notorious lunch- time-new-kid-beatings. I've seen the outcome, and, let me tell you, it's not pretty," Duo concluded.  
  
"Thanks for the tip, but I think I'll be able to handle it," Wufei replied.  
  
"Don't say you weren't warned. Your death, your fault, not my problem." He sat back in his seat and grunted. //Great. He's gonna be like used gum under Heero's shoe!//  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Do you like it so far? I know the chapter was short, but I'll try to get some longer ones in. Please give me some feed back on this one! 


	2. From Dawn til Dusk (2)

From Dawn to Dusk  
  
::Warnings:: ::Pairings:: ::Disclaimer:: all from prologue apply  
  
~ * ~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~ * ~  
  
Duo silently moves behind a tree and looks across the park, eyes searching every inch of it.  
  
//There he is. Almost lost him. So far so goo- spoke too soon! Here come the troops! I'd better go 'save' him!// Duo runs out from behind the tree and over to Wufei. "Hi, Wufei!" Without missing a beat, he continues. "How ya doin'? Nive day, huh? How do you like the school lunches? Me neither. Have you had a tour of the school yet?" He took a deep breath.  
  
"What are you doing?" Wufei growled.  
  
"Saving your ass! Look! They've already split!"  
  
"Thanks a heap, baka! I told you I could handle it," shouted an enraged Wufei. "Do you need a hearing aid? I'll say it slowly and clearly so you'll understand: I don't need your help with them. Got it?"  
  
"Jeez. I was just trying to be nice," replied Duo.  
  
"Don't do me any favors," Wufei retorted. "There's a lot more to me than meets the eye. So just leave me alone." Wufei turned and stormed off, muttering something about stupid people.  
  
"That is one weird, messed up kid!" Duo shook his head in thought, then the bell rings. "Oh! Time for class! Eeeeekkkkkk!!!!! I'm gonna be late!" He srprinted off in the direction of the school.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Another short one. Oh, well. Feed back? 


	3. From Dawn til Dusk (3)

From Dawn to Dusk  
  
::Warnings:: ::Pairings:: ::Disclaimer:: all apply from Prologue  
  
~ * ~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
  
Ring!!!!!!  
  
"Whew! Made it on time today!" Duo exclaimed as he flopped into his seat.  
  
"Yeah, but only because I came ten minutes earlier than usual," Quatre remarked.  
  
"{Hrmf}" Duo sat back in his seat, then noticed Wufei was already seated in front of him, so he decided to try to make amends. "Oi, Wufei! Oops!" He took his voice down to a whisper. "Wufei, I wanna talk to you about yesterday." Silence. "I just wanted to say. that you should thank me, not yell at me then shun me." No answer. "Fine! Don't answer! I don't care either. Bet beaten to a bloody pulp, but don't come bawling to me. {Humf} //What a jerk-off! Someday he'll know I was right.//  
  
"This time we'll have no interferences!" howled Heero.  
  
//Oh, no! They're coming after him again today!//  
  
**************************************************  
  
//There's Wufei, and here comes the mob, Godfather Heero in the lead! I'd better get down there!// Duo once again stood behind the tree in the park at lunch, but didn't move. //Why am I not moving? Something's holding me back, telling me to just stay here, keep a low profile and watch. I hope I'm doing the right thing!//  
  
Wufei sat under a tree in the shade of the small park, enjoying a quiet lunch.  
  
"Hey, Shrimp boat!" Heero yelled to him as the frenzy of female followers giggle hysterically.  
  
//Shrimp boat?// Wufei thought disgustedly.  
  
"Yeah, you, tiny-tot! We need to 'talk'."  
  
"Is there a problem, ladies and gentlemen?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, there is," Heero stated as he began to pace in front of the small Chinese boy. "You see, we planned on giving you a regular beating yesterday, but we were rudely interrupted." He stops and turns to face the ever calm Wufei.  
  
"I apologize for that. It won't happen again, I assure you."  
  
"Pipe down, half-pint." He began to pace again, then continued his 'speech'. "Now, as you may know, some schools give a 'welcome' to new students. Our 'welcome' to you was delayed. Now, we like to keep a schedule. Yesterday's schedule was ruined by a certain incident, and we don't think that was very nice. I find it most disturbing the way it was ruined, also. If you had been saved by a wrestler or football player, the beating wouldn't be that much worse than normal, but to be saved by a guy who looks a hell of a lot like a girl, and some of us do wonder," he said shuddering, "who likes to read and act more than he plays sports[1], well, that requires the ultimate thrashing. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is you just stand there and let me beat on you, or the hard way is you try to defend yourself while I stomp you into the ground. So, what'll it be?" Heero concluded.  
  
"I'm afraid my answer has to be neither. I just don't feel like fighting today." Wufei stands and begins to walk away from them.  
  
"Sit down, squirt!" Heero reaches out and pushes him back down to the ground, causing the goons to giggle again. "I have to say, you're very bold. No one has ever tried to that approach, but {sigh} I'm sorry to say, that the 'beating-of-the-new-kid' is a school tradition. So, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way, tike."  
  
"I've already said I don't want to fight you."  
  
"There's no choice! Are you afraid, short-stuff?" Heero crooned.  
  
"Only that I'll hurt you." Wufei stands again and brushes off his white pants.  
  
"You? Hurt me? Ha ha ha! It is to laugh! Let's see you hurt me!" Heero rears back and punches Wufei in the face, sending him flying back into the tree to land on his stomach. "Haaaaaa ha!" A small trickle of blood escapes from the corner of Wufei's mouth and nose. "Awwwww! What're you gonna do now? Go cry to your mommy? Ha ha ha ha haaa!"  
  
"My mother is dead, you brain deprived guerilla!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Then are you gonna rat us out to your daddy?" Heero asked.  
  
"He's dead, too!" He slowly gets to his feet and wipes away the blood, making sure not to get any on his precious white kimono. "I didn't want it to come to this, but.. Now it's my turn!"  
  
"Ha ha ha? Oh, my! I'm so scared! Ha {snort} ha ha! Hurt me, boy! Hurt me bad!" Heero howled.  
  
"Okay. Hiya!" Wufei taps him in the shin with his foot, making it resemble a kick.  
  
"Ooo!" Heero leans over so he and Wufei are face to face[2]. "Was that supposed to hurt, little guy?"  
  
"No,... but this is! Boop!" Wufei pokes Heero in his eyes, making him yell in pain.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ow ow ow ow ow!!!!!!"  
  
"Yoo-hoo!" Some how, Wufei appears on the other side of Heero floating above his shoulder.  
  
"Oooooo!" Heero continues to rub his eyes to make the pain stop, then opens them, not realizing what has happened. "I'm gonna break you in half, and then I'm gonna- Hey? Where'd he go?"  
  
"Over here, Dumbo!" Heero quickly turns to the sound, only to be met by a massive kick in the face from Wufei.  
  
"Uuuuggghhh!" Heero fell flat on his back, the imprint of Wufei's shoe on his face. The goonish girls are in too much shock to move. "Ooooohhhhhh...."  
  
"Now," Wufei said as he floated to the ground, "you know your mistake in messing with me."  
  
"That was a cheap shot!" Heero cried out.  
  
"Just the way you like it. But, cheap or not, I've won this fight. Good day, half-witted ladies and gentlemen." Wufei bows, then, once again, begins to walk away.  
  
"Hey! Not so fast, small fry!"  
  
//Wow!// Duo thought to himself, as he had been watching the entire thing. //He wasn't kidding! There is way more to him than meet the eye! Now I really feel like an idiot for getting in the way yesterday. If only I had known!//  
  
"I said get back here!" Heero screamed from the ground as he began to get up. "This ain't over yet!"  
  
Without missing a beat, Wufei turns back to face Heero, eyes filled with anger. "It is over! Face it! I beat you. Swallow your pride and except it!" Wufei retorted. He turned and started walking from the scene again.  
  
"No! I never lose!!!" He starts out after Wufei, snorting like a bull in full charge. Wufei turns slightly to him and holds out his palm, as if telling Heero to stop.  
  
"Ha!" A small blast of power is released and sends Heero flying into his mafia. "Neither do I." He crosses his arms over his chest, mutters a few inaudible words, then a mysterious beam of light surrounds the goon squad and slowly fades away. Wufei continues to walk away, and in the process, finally notices Duo standing there, watching him. He glare and his eyes flash with some unseen light, making Duo gasp and run from the scene fearing for his safety.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Okay. That was a little longer. How do you like? Is it bad? I need feeback!  
  
[1] Okay. Originally, Duo's character was female, so I had to B.S. a lot on this part, as you can probably tell.  
  
[2] Imagine Heero as being much bigger than Wufei. That's the only way it works! 


	4. From Dawn til Dusk (4)

From Dawn to Dusk  
  
::Warnings:: ::Pairings:: ::Disclaimer:: All apply from prologue  
  
~ * ~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~ * ~  
  
Duo and Quatre walked up to Duo's house in silence. Duo had been thinking about this afternoon's 'incident'.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better go in and study for that math test tomorrow. Yuck!" Duo stuck his tongue out to emphasize his dislike to Quatre. Quatre giggles at the funny face he had made.  
  
"The feeling is mutual! Hee hee! Okay. See you tomorrow!" He turns and starts to jog away from Duo, but after a few steps turns back to yell at him. "Oh! And get up earlier tomorrow morning!" Duo gives him a big raspberry and Quatre returns the gesture, just before the both begin to laugh.  
  
"Bye!" Duo yells as Quatre runs off. "{sigh} I hate math.." A shadow jumps from the apple tree in his yard and land silently in the shadow of the trunk. Duo is just about to step up onto the porch when a semi- familiar voice speaks to him from the shadow of the tree.  
  
"How much did you see?"  
  
"Yeeeaaaakkkk!!!!!" Duo trips and falls flat on his face. "Ow..."  
  
"Well?" Wufei walks casually from the base of the tree. Duo puts his hand over his heart and breathes in deeply.  
  
"Oh. {sigh} Wufei! You scared the bajeezus[1] out of me! Don't sneak up on me like that! Ever heard of a heart attack? 'Cause I think I just had one! Whoof! Oh, boy."  
  
"How much did you see?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"Of what.?" Duo asked, giving him an odd look.  
  
"{sigh} Of the fight, you pervert! How much did you see?"  
  
"Oh, well..um.. I just got there when you were walking away and saw mw.?" //I'm such a bad liar. I hope he buys it!//  
  
"I don't like being lied to. I can tell you're lying, Duo. Out with it."  
  
"Okay, okay! I saw everything. His punch, you floating, that weird light. I was there for the whole thing. By the way, how did you know my name? I never told you."  
  
"Quatre. What were you doing there any way? Are you a spy.... or maybe and admirer?" He smiled slyly at a thoroughly dumbfounded Duo.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Nothing," he said as he smiled and shook his head to show he was joking. "{sigh} I had a feeling you'd find out my little secret, but I didn't think it would be so soon. I guess you want an explanation for all this, huh?" He looked Duo straight in the eyes, making him shiver involuntarily.  
  
"Of course! I gotta know I wasn't dreaming.. or hallucinating for that matter, after all, chemistry was my class before lunch... Come on in."  
  
"Will your parents mind?"  
  
"Naw. They're off on their 3rd 2nd honeymoon. They won't be back for two and a half more weeks," he said shrugging.  
  
"Okay. Then I'll explain it all."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Duo hands a mug of coffee to Wufei and sits by him on the couch.  
  
"So, now that we're situated, tell me what you did and how you did it." Duo looked anxiously at the other boy.  
  
"I've never told anyone this before, so it may be hard for you to believe," he began.  
  
"Well? Stop procrastinating and talk!" Duo demanded.  
  
"Yeesh! Pu-shy! Okay!" he said cringing back a little.  
  
"I guess the only way to explain this is. I can use magic." Duo looks at him with one eyebrow raised. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Now that needs and explanation."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"I'll start back at the beginning. I am only half human. My father was human, and my mother was of the tribe Enjem. The Enjem people can use magic, hence my magic use."  
  
"So where are your parents now?" Duo asked, obviously intrigued by the story that was slowly unfolding before him.  
  
"What I said to Heero was true. They're both dead. Murdered," he said hanging his head so Duo couldn't see his face.  
  
"By who? Do you know?" Duo started a long 'sip' of coffee as he waited for Wufei to continue.  
  
"I know who. The Enjem leaders did it."  
  
"{spit}{choke}{cough} Wh-what? Why would they do that to one of their own people?" Duo asked, horrified.  
  
"{sigh}" his voice was filled with sadness at the memory that was being brought up. "I was four at the time. Even by then I was using magic. See this?" Wufei unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and pulled down the blue tank top to show him a symbol that appeared to be two eyes, one vertical, one horizontal, inside a diamond that looked to be burned into his skin. "This is the sign of an Earthen magic user."  
  
"So? What does that have to do with your parents being killed?" Duo asked a little impatiently.  
  
"This is what she was killed for."  
  
"But you said the Enjem could use magic," said a confused Duo.  
  
"They can, but humans can't."  
  
"Um.. I don't follow.. This is way over my head."  
  
"She gave my father the power to use magic. The elders disapproved, warned- no threatened that if she didn't sever all contact with her human husband, they would kill them both. She refused and they followed through. She was able to hide me from them," as he continued his voice became mixed with anger, "but they did their deed with great pleasure and left. Left me with those brutal images etched in my brain. I've seen those images in my slee. I vowed revenge right then and there. As a four year old, I knew what I had to do."  
  
"Wow. You've been on your own since then?" Duo asked, wondering if he should have just left the conversation there.  
  
"Naw," he said, regaining composure. "I was in three different foster home, from which I ran away, and stayed with countless other families until the Kinkjan found me."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it. Who are 'the Kinkjan', and why are they after you?" said Duo in a relatively high pitched squeak.  
  
"I have a few 'special' powers I should tell you about. I have the power to teleport to other planets, for one. Kinkjan is a planet I caused a 'little' ruckus on," Wufei replied nonchalantly.  
  
"And just how much is 'a little'?"  
  
"Um. well. I. uh."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"I almost destroyed the whole planet.?" He said cringing as Duo's eyes grew wide.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Duo yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"One of the Enjem powers is the ability to change into an animal, that's the form they stay in most of the time. My mother could change into a snake. The hybrid of a human and a reptile Enjem is, well, just look." Wufei took off his shirt and turned his back to Duo.  
  
"Wow! Awesome tattoo!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"It's not a tattoo. It's my actual skin. That is what I can change into." Wufei brought his shirt back down and looked at Duo.  
  
"A dragon? Wow. It's the same color as the shine of your eyes." Wufei nodded quietly, as if that explained everything. "But what does it have to do with Kinkjan?"  
  
"A lot. When I was there, I was about five. It was right after my parents' death. I used my powers carelessly, then. I changed into a dragon and caused total devastation to their cities, farms and people. I only left about a third of the planet there.  
  
"Um....." Duo motioned for Wufei to continue, if there was more to say.  
  
"There is also a legend I am part of."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. It says that the one born as the teal dragon is to be called 'Dawn's Dragon'. This dragon will fight many battles, but after a great battle and victory, he will find his paired dragon, 'Dusk's Dragon'."  
  
"What color is she?"  
  
"Supposedly a kind of blue color, but I really don't know. I haven't found her yet. I've fought so much I've lost count, but I guess none of them have been big enough."  
  
"You've fought that much on Earth?" Duo asked in awe.  
  
"Oh, no! Almost all of them have been on other's planets."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Huh," Duo said, sitting back.  
  
"You don't believe me, do you?"  
  
"Oh, no. That's not it at all. I just don't know what to say or how to react to all that. You have so many conflicting emotions in your life at one time. It's just mind boggling."  
  
  
  
"Well, now that you know the truth, I'd best be going." Wufei stands and stretches his arms, grabbing his kimono top in the process.  
  
"Where do you live?" Duo asked as he started to walk him to the door.  
  
"Live? Nowhere. I've got a temporary shelter made in the park." They stop at the door as Duo crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"The park? I just can't allow that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't allow that."  
  
"I don't get what you're saying." Wufei looked quizzically at the other boy.  
  
"I figure now that we know everything about each other, I think we must be friends. I can't send a friend to the park to live for who knows how long.," Duo said, making sense of it.  
  
"That's not quite true. I don't know a thing about you, Duo."  
  
"Fair enough. What's there to know? I've lived here, in the same house and known the same people my entire life. That's it. Nothing special."  
  
"Well, now," Wufei said smirking, "Was that so hard.?"  
  
"So, now that you've decided to stay, there is time for you to get your stuff between now and supper. So go get it. We have an extra room upstairs and you can stay there until you find another suitable establishment," Duo said, er, ordered.  
  
"I guess you've settled it. Okay."  
  
"Okay. Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes. Be back by then."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Wufei saluted him, then marched out he door. Duo closed the door and walked to the kitchen muttering something about a strange people. //I guess my vow of not getting to know anyone has just been broken.// Wufei thought to himself as he walked silently down the street. //I just hope he doesn't get caught in the middle of all this. They can't find out. He mustn't get stuck with my problems. Period.//  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Okay. So far, so crappy, ne? Feed back, please?  
  
[1] Thank you "Matrix"!!!!! 


	5. From Dawn til Dusk (5)

From Dawn to Dusk  
  
::Warnings:: ::Pairings:: ::Disclaimer:: Same as prologue  
  
~ * ~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Jeez! That thing's been going off for 10 minutes! I'd better get Duo up, or he'll be late." Wufei walked quietly to Duo's room. He hears a 'gentle' snoring emitting from the room. "Elegant. Yup. Still sleeping. I should've known." He knocks lightly on Duo's door, only to hear a slight grunt and groan. "Duo? You up? Get up! You're gonna be late!"  
  
"{snort}{smack} Wha? Jus gimme five more minuths. I'll get up then, really." He could hear a blanket be pulled up and a body rolling over. Wufei silently contemplates something, then a wicked grin plays it's way across his lips.  
  
"Guess what?" he asked in a sing-song voice. "Quatre's here! I hope you're ready!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Duo screamed, suddenly wide awake. "Oh, no!" Muffled rummaging is all Wufei could hear through the door and his own laughter.  
  
"Actually, he's not. I just wanted you up before your breakfast got cold." The door suddenly flew open, almost hitting poor Wufei.  
  
"Why, you little."  
  
"Be nice! Remember, I'm your guest." Duo mumbles something under his breath about injustice and no sleep, but walks downstairs slowly, followed by Wufei to the kitchen.  
  
"You did this?" Duo looked in awe at the spread that was layed out before him.  
  
"Yep. I remembered your 'dinner' last night, and, unlike you, I have refined culinary skills." Wufei motioned for Duo to sit and eat.  
  
"Well," Duo started as he sat, "the presentation's nice, but the only real matter is taste." Duo Picked up a fork, a bit of food and tasted. "Oh, man! This is delicious!"  
  
"Mm-hm. I'm going to go now. I have some 'business' to attend to."  
  
"Wait!" Duo called out to him as he began to leave. Wufei stopped and turned back to Duo. "I have a question. What was that weird light that went around the bitch squad yesterday?"  
  
"Oh, that? I just cleared the memory of what I did and replaced it with the memory of me just beating on him."  
  
"Oh. Cool. See ya!"  
  
"Bye." Wufei slipped quietly out the door, leaving Duo alone in the kitchen. Just as Duo is about to swallow a bite, the door bell rings.  
  
"{choke}{cough} Ugh! Why me, Lord?" Duo muttered quietly.  
  
"Duo?" Quatre called upstairs, not even thinking that Duo would be up yet. "Are you up yet?"  
  
"I'm ready to go, Quatre." Quatre screeched a little in surprise when Duo answered form right behind him.  
  
"I'm shocked. Have you eaten?"  
  
"Yep. Let's go!"  
  
"Great! We don't have to run today!"  
  
"Nope," Duo said cheerfully. "We'll take the 'scenic route'."  
  
"Hold up a minute. I have a question."  
  
"Ask away!" Duo replied cheekily.  
  
"Duo, what was that new kid doing at your house yesterday?" Duo's face automatically fell.  
  
"What? How'd you know Wufei was here?"  
  
"I came back to give you your pen, and you two were in your living room, talking. I saw through the window."  
  
"Oh. Well, he needed help with. math and I was the only one he had talked to here."  
  
"That explains everything, but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Why would anyone ask YOU for help with math?" Duo's face came back to a smile. He stuck his tongue out at Quatre then started to laugh. "Let's go."  
  
//Good thing he fell for it!//  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Duo? Are you doing anything after school?" Quatre asked at lunch later that day.  
  
"Uh-uh. What do you need?"  
  
"I need some help setting up for a party my dad is throwing for his company."  
  
"I'm in. I'll help." Suddenly, big strong arms wrap themselves around Duo. Duo yells out in shock as he is pulled up to his feet from the picnic table he's sitting at. Wufei watches quietly from the roof.  
  
//Are those two an item?// he asked himself.  
  
"What in the-" Duo catches a glimpse of whose behind this terror and becomes enraged. "Heero!!!!!"  
  
"Hey, babe. I'm so glad you've decided to go out with me Friday night," he cooed in Duo's ear.  
  
"I never agreed to go anywhere with you. Look, I know you're the same way I am, just like most of the guys at this school. I may be gay, but I'm not desperate!" Duo screamed, struggling to get away. "Put me down!"  
  
"Let him go, Heero!" Quatre called, still sitting at the table.  
  
Heero continued to hold on to Duo. "Only if you agree to go with me Friday night. We could have lots of fun."  
  
"Put me down and I'll think about it."  
  
"Sorry. Doesn't work that way." Heero began to squeeze harder, making Duo call out in pain.  
  
"Stop! It hurts!"  
  
"Please stop! You're gonna hurt him!" Quatre looked as if he was about to cry, knowing he could do nothing to stop what was happening.  
  
"Then say it! Say we'll go out Friday!"  
  
"Ohhhhhh! I can't breathe!" Heero begins to squeeze harder by the second, infuriated that he hasn't gotten his way.  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Duo's struggling ceased and he falls lifeless in Heero's arms, but someone kicks him from behind.  
  
"Ow!" Heero begins to fall, but catches himself, dropping Duo's body in the process. His body rolled a little ways away, stirring up the dirt. Heero looks behind himself, and pure hatred fills his eyes when he sees who is behind him. Wufei. "You! I'll kill you, you little runt!" Wufei says nothing, but walks right past him and kneels down beside Duo. He rolls him onto his back and tilts his head up.  
  
"Duo?" he asks shaking him a little. When Duo doesn't respond, he shakes him harder. "DUO?!?" He turns to Quatre, who is still sitting where he has been, looking scared out of his wits, which he is. "Get some cold water," he ordered, but Quatre still just sits there in shock. "NOW!!!" The angry yell seemed to snap Quatre out of it.  
  
"Okay!" Quatre sprinted off and returned a few seconds later with a water bottle, hading it to Wufei. "Here." Quatre didn't know what to do with himself, so he just knelt down beside Wufei and Duo.  
  
"You'll be okay, Duo." Wufei took off his white kimono jacket and makes it into a ball. He lifts Duo's head and slides it under, for a makeshift pillow. He tilts Duo's head up and opens his mouth, pouring a little water in.  
  
"What the hell you think you're doing, ya little punk?" Heero yelled. Wufei whipped his head around, and if looks could kill, well...  
  
"Can't you see you've hurt him? You could've killed him, squeezing like that!" A small crowd has slowly gathered and are whispering rumors of what happened.  
  
"What?! How dare you say that!" Heero screamed at Wufei. "I'm gonna break you, boy!"  
  
"Just like yesterday? Don't even think you can beat me," he said, turning his attention back to Duo, giving him some more water. Duo wakes with a start.  
  
"Ooo! My head!" Wufei gives an almost silent sigh of relief, looking down at the other boy.  
  
"You're okay now," he said softly to Duo. Duo turns to the voice, staring hard and trying to figure out who is talking to him.  
  
"Who is that? W-Wufei? Is that you?" He blinks a little, still in a daze from being unconscious.  
  
"Yes, it's me," Wufei said smiling.  
  
"You. helped me?" Wufei nods slightly. "Arigato." Heero leans over Duo and looks him over.  
  
"Are you okay?" Duo's eyes suddenly burned with rage and hatred. If looks could kill.  
  
"Get away from me, you creep!" Duo screamed. "You did this to me! Ohhh!' Duo suddenly grabs his head in pain. "It hurts! I'm so dizzy!" He clutched his head tight, trying to stop the world from spinning.  
  
"Are you gonna be okay?" Wufei asked, strangely concerned.  
  
"Yes," he said, letting go of his head. "I'm okay. The dizziness is gone."  
  
"We'll help you to the nurse's office. Can you walk?"  
  
"I-I think so." Duo begins to stand shakily with Wufei's help. He throws one of Duo's arms over his shoulders and nods to Quatre.  
  
"Quatre, could you get on the other side to help him walk?" Quatre nods and mirrors him.  
  
"Let me help!" Heero began to follow and grab a hold of him, but Wufei turns and punches him in the face, really hard. "Ow!!!!!!!!!!!! Ow ow ow ow!"  
  
"I think you've helped enough." The three boys begin to walk away, but Duo collapses.  
  
"Oh!" he cried out as he sunk to his knees. He began to pull himself up, but Wufei stops him.  
  
"No," he said gently, leaning down and kneeling beside him. "Don't get up." He carefully picked up Duo and began to walk away, Quatre right behind.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Okay. I'm sorry how I portrayed Heero, the big bully, but I had too. I'm sorry about making Quatre seem so helpless too. Oh, well. Please give me feed back! 


	6. From Dawn til Dusk (6)

From Dawn to Dusk  
  
::Pairings:: ::Warnings:: ::Disclaimer:: All apply from prologue  
  
~ * ~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~ * ~  
  
Duo woke groaning, with a massive headache. He looked around him and blinked in confusion.  
  
"Huh? What? I'm home? How'd I get here?" Duo asked aloud, meaning only to say it to himself.  
  
"Oh, good! You're up." Wufei sauntered in from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel.  
  
"I don't remember coming home," Duo admitted, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"That's because you were asleep. You fell asleep in the nurse's office, so I carried you home. The nurse said you'd be fine in a few days. You just need some rest." Duo looked at the young man in front of him in wonder.  
  
//Carried me?// "Arigato." Wufei said nothing, but walked into the kitchen, retuning with a steaming mug.  
  
"Here's some hot tea. Dinner won't be ready for a while yet, so I'll go run you a hot bath."  
  
"You're going through way too much trouble for me. I'm sure I'll be fine," he said sitting up.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he called as he made his way up the stairs. "I mean, what're friends for?"  
  
//No one, other than Quatre, has ever been this good of a friend, but we're like brothers and I've only known him for three days!//  
  
Wufei sat down on the edge of the tub, touching the water. "There. It's ready."  
  
//Why am I doing this? Why did I interfere today? Someone else could've handled it. So why did I?// "Oh, I just don't get it!" he fumed. He slowly walked down the stairs and over to the couch. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. I think my ribs are bruised. They hurt pretty bad."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it. The bath should help. Let me help you up the stairs." Duo carefully stands and starts to walk to the stairs.  
  
"I think I can walk." When he reached the stairs, Wufei lead him gradually up the stairs. "I can take it from here," he said when they reached the top.  
  
"Use the wall to help you. You're still shakier than you realize." He turned and ran lightly down the stairs, as Duo made his way into the bathroom. He carefully undressed, using the wall for support and climbed into the bath.  
  
"Ooooo. This feels good.. There's something weird about the water, though."  
  
Wufei lifted the lid on a pot and stirred the contents. "Still needs time." He was pulled from his thoughts when the doorbell rang. Not thinking, he answered the door. Quatre looked in, slightly confused at Wufei standing there, but tried to act normal.  
  
"Um. Hi. Is Duo here?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah. He's upstairs taking a bath for his aches." //Oh, no. Why did I open the door? This is not good!// "Go on up. He won't mind the company," Wufei said, letting Quatre into the house.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Quatre ran quickly up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door. "Duo? It's me."  
  
"Hey, Quatre! Come on in!" Quatre opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. He looked around and decided on the toilet for a seat.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked, looking very worried.  
  
"Much better, thanks to Wufei. He's a miracle worker. He's been so nice to me." Quatre pondered this then turned back to Duo.  
  
"I see. Why is he still here?" he asked, still confused about that.  
  
"Oh, he's making dinner," Duo answered, as if it was a perfectly logical explanation for a strange guy to be at his house. "You should stay and eat with us. I'm sure there's enough." Quatre decided it was time to change the subject, he was getting a little weirded out by Duo being so casual about it.  
  
"So, how'd you get home? Did you walk?"  
  
"No. Wufei carried me. I was asleep in the nurse's office."  
  
"Huh. You know what?" Ah, the question that always leads to something unwanted.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm afraid to ask. What?"  
  
"I think he likes you!" Quatre giggled as Duo blushed ever so slightly at the comment.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Duo looked at him in pure confusion.  
  
"Come on!" he howled. "Look how nice he's been. He carried you home, he's cooking for you, he beat up Heero for you, for crying out loud!"  
  
"So?" Quatre rolled his aqua eyes.  
  
"So. That just means he likes you."  
  
"No, it doesn't. It just means he's a nice person." Quatre let loose an exasperated sigh, finding his trying to convince Duo was futile.  
  
"Fine. Whatever you want to think. Oh! I almost forgot! Because of Wufei, not only is Heero never gonna mess with you again[1], but he won't be able to show his face around school! I heard that he already transferred to another school."  
  
"Good riddance to bad rubbish. I'll be glad to see him go," Duo said, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"So will I, but you know. I think he was kind of cute!"  
  
"What?!? You can't be serious! [2]" Duo looked at Quatre in disgust.  
  
"I'm not!" Quatre continued to giggle at the way Duo twisted his face in horror. Duo couldn't help it. He began to laugh along with Quatre. "I just wanted you to laugh!"  
  
"Well, thanks. It feels nice to-" He was cut off by a sharp knock at the door. Wufei's voice drifted through the door.  
  
"Hey, gentlemen. Dinner's ready. Quatre, there's plenty of food if you want to stay and eat."  
  
"Okay. We'll be down in a few minutes," called Quatre. They listened to his footsteps fade down the stairs, then Quatre spoke again after a long silence. "Well, I'll go get you some clean clothes and you dry off. Do you need help out?"  
  
"No. I feel almost normal." Quatre nodded and left silently. Duo steadied himself and climbed out of the bubble bath, wrapping a towel around his midsection. "I feel so good now, so relaxed and refreshed. {yawn} But still sleepy." Quatre walked back in and handed Duo his clothes. Duo dressed quickly and ran downstairs, Quatre following right behind. Wufei was standing in the doorway the kitchen. "We're here!"  
  
"Good," he replied as he ushered them in. "Dinner is served."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"That was the best dinner I've ever had!" Quatre said before he looked at the clock. "Oh, my! It's getting late. I'd better get going. Bye Duo! Bye Wufei!" Quatre and Wufei stood and began to walk from the table.  
  
"I should get going, too," Wufei said, secretly winking at Duo. "Bye you two!" He hurried out the back door as Duo walked Quatre to the front.  
  
"I'm telling you, Duo," Quatre said as they reached the door, "he likes ya!" Duo shakes his head and laughs as he pushes Quatre out the door.  
  
"Just go home!" Quatre giggled, then decided to leave.  
  
"Okay! Bye!" Once Quatre was out of sight, Duo looked to the top of the apple tree in the yard.  
  
"Okay, Wufei. You can come down now." Wufei jumped out and landed softly on his feet, like a cat would. They walked up the steps and into the house.  
  
"How'd you know I was up there"  
  
"Just a guess."  
  
"Good guess. You should be getting to bed. It's been a hard day."  
  
"Yeah, but the bath helped. It's like the bruises are gone. What was in the water?"  
  
"Soap and a healing spell. Now off to bed."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight, Wufei," Duo called as he walked up stairs.  
  
"'Night, Duo."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Should I? I don't know.. It's not working out as well as I thought it would, but them's the breaks. I thought I should get out one more chapter before I went to bed.. Feedback please..  
  
[1] Oh, I'm sure he will. By the Powers of 1x2, he will.  
  
[2] Well, I'm not. Quatre may be joking, but I'm not... 


	7. From Dawn til Dusk (7)

From Dawn to Dusk  
  
::Warnings:: :: Pairings:: ::Disclaimer:: All apply from prologue  
  
~ * ~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Duo? Duo? Time to get up."  
  
"Huh? Oh, okay. Wait a minute!" Duo sat up with a start, looking straight into teal black eyes. Wufei was sitting beside him on the edge of his bed. "What're you doing in my room?" Duo looked at his mess in hysterics.  
  
"I didn't want you to get up too quickly this morning, so I just slipped in."  
  
"Oh, but how did you manage to get past the door?" Wufei followed Duo's gaze to the floor, piled one to two feet high in places with clothes, books and papers.  
  
"Let's just say it wasn't an easy task," Wufei replied, rubbing a small bump on his head.  
  
"Okay. I'll get up now," Duo said, trying to hold in his giggles at the boy's expense and pain.  
  
"Breakfast is ready when you are." Wufei managed to tip-toe out of the room without falling, luckily, or breaking anything, or bones for that matter. Duo sighed and quickly dressed. When he entered the kitchen, he took no notice of the breakfast laid out for him, but only of Wufei, slipping out the back door.  
  
"Huh? Where are you going? Not even saying goodbye."  
  
"You'll see where I'm going soon enough."  
  
"Whatever." He swiftly shut the back door, while Duo sat down and ate his breakfast. He walked over to the sink and literally dropped in his dishes, startled by the doorbell. "Jeez!" He jogged over to the couch and picked up his books before he went to answer the door. He opened it and began his usual greeting to the blonde haired boy at the door. "Hi, Quatreee.. And Wufei?" Duo's jaw dropped in surprise.  
  
"I met him on the way over," Quatre replied, smiling.  
  
"Good timing, I guess." He gave Duo a little wink before continuing. "I wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
"Oh. I'm. fine. Let's go!" The three boys began walking down the street in silence, which seemed to be getting on Quatre's nerves, so he decided to break the uncomfortable silence between them all.  
  
"So. Wufei, tell me. What brings you to this little town?" Quatre smiled sweetly and innocently at him, waiting for an answer to a question Wufei didn't really know how to answer.. So he lied.  
  
"Oh, well my dad got a job at the brewery near by , so we had to move." Pure, plain and simple, but Quatre obviously wasn't satisfied.  
  
"Where do you live?" Knowing Wufei didn't have an answer to this one, Duo butted in.  
  
"What's with all the questions?" he asked quickly. Quatre drew back, surprised that Duo had actually stopped him.  
  
"I was just trying to be a good conversationalist on the walk to school, but looks like we won't know the answer anyway, we're here." Duo looked up. Yup. Sure enough, the giant red brick building loomed in front of them, monstrous and uninviting.  
  
"Well, I've got a few things to do before class starts, so I'll see you two later." Wufei jogged off in the direction of the building, not glancing back.  
  
"Well. That was weird. He's kinda strange, don't ya think, Duo? Kind of creepy. He's so quiet, but also so strong and strangely determined about something. What do you think, Duo?" Duo pondered this for a minute, trying to come up with a reply to Quatre's analysis, knowing how right he was.  
  
"I think he's more mysterious than weird or creepy. Everyone has their own secrets, some have bigger, more disturbing ones than others. I believe he is one of those people.[1]" Quatre cocked and eyebrow and stared at him, contemplating what Duo had just said, wondering if Duo knew more than he was letting on. Quatre shrugged off the thought and smirked a little at Duo.  
  
"Whatever floats your boat. Now, come on or we'll be late again!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"See you later, Quatre! I've got to call my mom. I should've yesterday, but, well, you know."  
  
"Okay. Bye! Say hello to your mom for me!" Quatre said, jogging off down the street.  
  
"You got it!" Duo called, watching his friend walk away. "Coast is clear. Come on, Wufei." Wufei swung himself out of the tree and landed silently by Duo. They walked into the living room and Wufei headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Call your mom?" he asked confused.  
  
"I have to check n with her, or she'll think I burned the house down, or something." Duo picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"I'll just start dinner." Wufei backed into the kitchen and went to work.  
  
"Hi, mom. Yeah, I know. I had a little trouble yesterday is all. No, I'm not in trouble. No, I'm just fine. No, you don't need to come home. That sound? Yes, it's the sound of cooking. Who's cooking? Oh.. Um.. A new girl. Her name? It's.. Wendy. Oh, yeah. She's teaching me how to cook. Not so good. I burnt the last thing she had me cook. Well, I'll let you go. Bye, mom. Love you, too. Bye." Duo set down the receiver and sighed in relief. Wufei walked into the living room, looking at Duo in a strangely disgusted quizzical way. "That was close. She would never believe I was cooking by myself."  
  
"Nice cover, but why a girl?" Wufei asked, obviously disgusted by it.  
  
"Thanks, Wendy, but my mom would freak out if she knew there was another guy here with me alone in my house. She knows that I'm. that my door swings the other way."  
  
"Oh.. So she's the jealous type?" Wufei grinned slyly at the sputtering American boy. Duo regained his control after a minute.  
  
"You're twisted." He paused for a moment, thinking about nothing in particular. "So, what do we do tomorrow? It's Saturday."  
  
"We could catch a movie or something." He turned back into the kitchen, checking all the food.  
  
"Sounds good. Anything but romance or foreign for me. I can't stand it." Duo made a gagging noise to emphasize his point.  
  
"Most guys that are. like that love it, but I can't stomach it either." Duo looked at him for a second, wondering if Wufei was saying what he thought he was about. that 'subject'.  
  
"Well, I'm not like most of those guys."  
  
//I know. You are very different. I don't know how, but you seemed different from the start.// Wufei must have stopped for a few minute, because the next thing he knew, Duo's hand was waving in front of his face.  
  
"Hello? Anybody home?"  
  
"Oh, gomen. I just sorta spaced out." Wufei went back to checking the food.  
  
"I noticed," Duo quipped. "You're a weird guy, ya know that?" Wufei turned back to Duo, smirk on his smooth features.  
  
"I like it that way. Dinner's ready."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Okay, yadda yadda yadda. It's sucky so far, but the end is better, I think. (gulp) I hope. Feedback please!  
  
[1] Is it just me, or did I make Duo sound like he knew what he was talking about? 


	8. From Dawn to Dusk (8)

From Dawn to Dusk  
  
::Pairings:: ::Warnings:: ::Disclaimer:: All apply from prologue  
  
~ * ~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~ * ~  
  
Duo and Wufei walked out of the small theater, and into the crowded mall.  
  
"So, how'd you like the movie?" Duo looked at the Chinese boy as he carefully thought about it.  
  
"Let's see. bad acting, bad script, bad puns, bad jokes, bad plot.. I loved it!" Both boys begin to laugh.  
  
"I have to agree. So what should we do now? It's still early afternoon."  
  
"Hm.. How 'bout we get a burger?" Wufei suggested. It didn't take Duo long to decide.  
  
"Okay! I think the best ones are in the food court over there," Duo said walking them ovr to a stand. They ordered and sat down in silence to eat.  
  
"Hi, you two!!!"  
  
"Aaaccckkk!!! {sigh} Hi, Quatre. What brings you here?" Wufei just held back the laughter that was almost bursting from his lips as the saw the braided boy jump.  
  
"I'm here on a date," he said, motioning to the strange guy with brown hair and green eyes on his arm. "What about you? You two doing the same?" Quatre asked hopefully.  
  
"NO!" Quatre leapt back startled at the two boys' in unison word.  
  
"We just got done seeing a movie," Duo said, trying to support the argument, but not very well, seeing Quatre's reaction.  
  
"Ohhhhh!" Quatre gave him a sly grin and winked. "Gotcha!" Duo was just about o pick up his food again, when Quatre grabbed his arm and whispered, "Duo, let's talk!" He turned smiling to the other two boys and smiled. "Excuse us a moment," Quatre said as he dragged Duo to the bathroom. "Sooooo?" Quatre asked, watching Duo pick a piece of lettuce out of his teeth.  
  
"'So' what?" Duo didn't dare look at Quatre, who was staring at him with a look of *something* in his eyes and smile. Quatre couldn't help himself, he loved finding out about peoples love lives and always try to play cupid.  
  
"Did he make any moves?" Quatre asked, hungry for details.  
  
"Oh, Gods, Quatre! No, he didn't."  
  
"Oh.. Did you?" Quatre seemed determined to find out what happened, though nothing did.  
  
"Hopeless! You're hopeless! No, I didn't." Quatre sighed in aggravation that his friend, who obviously, to him at least, had a thing for the other kid.  
  
"Well, come on! Get things rolling!" Quatre was slowly becoming obsessed with this little 'dilemma'. Duo snorted in exasperation that Quatre was becoming obsessed.  
  
"Get a grip! We're just friends!" Quatre cringed and leaned up against a sink.  
  
"Ooo! That'll kill 'im!" Duo cocked a brow and frowned at him.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, and I don't wanna know!" Duo called as he walked out of the bathroom and to his seat. "I'm back." Quatre strutted up to the tall, brown haired boy and latched on to him.  
  
"I'll see you later. Come on, Triton," Quatre said tugging at the other boy.  
  
"Trowa."  
  
"Whatever." Quatre managed to pull the boy along and out of the mall, leaving Duo shaking his head.  
  
"Baka!" he muttered.  
  
"Did you say something?" Wufei asked quietly.  
  
"No, nothing," Duo replied, taking his food down in three bites. "Let's go home." They silently walked out of the mall and home. 


	9. From Dawn til Dusk (9)

From Dawn to Dusk  
  
::Pairings:: ::Warnings:: ::Disclaimer:: All apply from prologue  
  
~ * ~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~ * ~  
  
A loud alarm goes off in the hell-hole, er, excuse me, Duo's room. He slowly rolled over groaning and turned it off. The clock still read 7:00.  
  
"Mmmmm. {yawn} Time to get up." Duo pulls on a robe and walks over to Wufei's room, still groggy and half asleep. He leaned on the doorframe and began to babble barely coherently. "I'm up. Are you done with the shower, Wu-" He stopped, suddenly wide awake and aware (kind of) of what was going on. Wufei was frantically shoving everything he owned into his duffle. "Wh-What's going on? Did I miss something?"  
  
"They've found me. They know where I am, and they're coming for me." Wufei didn't stop to breathe a single time, jumbling all the words together.  
  
"Slow down, turbo. Who's found you?" Duo looked frightened as the frenzied boy continued to move around the room, taking all of his things.  
  
"Kinkjan. We have to leave. We have to go. We have to get out of here right away." Duo stood there stunned for the longest time, letting everything Wufei said sink in.  
  
"We? Why do I have to go?" he asked at last.  
  
"You're my accomplice now, according to them. Since I live with just you, they think we're partners. So get packed."  
  
"How do you know they've found you? What if you're mistaken?" Duo hoped with all his heart that Wufei was wrong.  
  
"Impossible. You remember Trowa from yesterday?" Duo nodded silently. "He is one of them. He told me they would be moving soon, he just didn't know when. He sent his carrier pigeon over with a message saying they were coming." Duo thought about this for a minute before speaking again.  
  
"Trowa? But he looked human."  
  
"Not human, or part, for that matter. They are shape changers. They can go from human, to cat, to tree, to whatever. Their real form is kind of like a cross between a tiger and a human, though they are relate to neither and will stay in human form while on Earth. Now, enough talk. Go pack."  
  
"What about school?" //School? What the hell am I thinking? I guess I'm just scared.//  
  
"I've taken care of that."  
  
"Okay. How long are we gonna be gone?" //Yeah. I'm just scared and babbling.//  
  
"A couple of weeks at least. Now, hurry!" Duo walked out of the room, then returned a few seconds later.  
  
"Wait a minute! What am I supposed to do if they catch us?" The inquiry caught Wufei off guard.  
  
"Hm. I never thought of that.. I guess there is only one thing to do." Wufei stands and walks straight to Duo, placing his hand over the braided boys heart.  
  
"What the hell?! What do you think you're doing?" Duo screeched in panic. Actually, he didn't mind it and that was the reason for his panic.  
  
"No time to explain. Just put your hand over mine," Wufei ordered. Duo wasn't sure if he could even move, but obediently placed his hand over Wufei's.  
  
"OW!!! It burns!!" To Duo's dismay, Wufei pulled his hand away.  
  
"I just gave you the power to use magic. Look for yourself. You have the sign." Duo looked at the place Wufei's hand had been. It was still warm and, sure enough, the sign was there.  
  
"Oh, wow. How do I use it.?" Duo looked up at Wufei, eyes full of questions.  
  
"Everyone has their own way. You'll know yours the second it's needed. Now, go pack. I'll meet you downstairs."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I'm ready, but where do we go from here?" Duo pulled his duffle bag over his shoulder as he walked into the living room where Wufei was waiting.  
  
"Anywhere, but we must move quickly. Trowa told me they have a new tracking system set on us, so it will be harder to get away. {sigh} I'm sorry you had to get stuck in my problem."  
  
"Don't worry," Duo reassured him. "Fate has set her course. She works in mysterious ways. But anyways, how will we travel? Bus? I don't have a car," Duo said as they reached the door. Wufei opened it, and there was a black Z8 with a tinge of teal sitting in front of the house.  
  
"Trowa has his way of getting me the things I need." He turned to Duo, eyes burning into him, making his swallow back a lump that had settled into his throat. "You remember Saturday in the mall? While you were being dragged into the bathroom, Trowa handed me the keys and some money. Now all we have to do is get outta here." The two boys quickly pack up the car and hop in. "Let's roll." He revved up the engine and took off. "Now all we can do is pray that they don't find us."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Wufei?" Duo asked looking to where the sun had just set and at the bright city lights. "It's late. We should stop at a motel somewhere."  
  
"Good idea. I'm pooped. Here we go." Wufei turned off into a motel parking lot and cut the engine. "We can only afford one room. Is that okay?" Duo's heart jumped up into his throat. Spending the night in the same small room as him? Could he handle that?  
  
"Of course," he managed to say without sounding like a mouse. He cleared his throat and continued. "We're both adults. Besides, we've lived together already, so how different will it be?" //A lot, baka. Much more close contact. Just stay calm.// He thought of how he could keep his mind off of the boy who was beginning to haunt his dreams as they walked into the office, greeted by a honey blonde in a white shirt and lilac skirt.  
  
"Hi! How can I help you?" Duo began to feel anger rise as he noticed she was checking out Wufei. all over.  
  
"Do these rooms have two beds?" The young girl shook her head.  
  
"All of our doubles are already occupied. You're lucky to find a room with the biker rally in town." Wufei looked to Duo for some sort of sign that this would be okay. Duo nodded silently.  
  
"Then we need one room." He counted out the money needed, handed it to the clerk and was about to take the key, when she pulled it away.  
  
"Aren't you two a little young to be getting a room together?"  
  
"Just gimme the key!" Wufei snapped as he grabbed the key from her hand and stormed out and to the room, Duo following in bewilderment. He flicked on the light and scrunched his nose in distaste at the antiquated furnishings. "Here's our room. Do you have your stuff?" Duo nodded, almost totally oblivious to everything but the fact that the room was awfully small and they would be awfully close, and he didn't know how to take it. "Then we're okay. Do you want me to sleep on the floor, since there's only one bed?" Duo responded without thinking.  
  
"No. We can share the bed, if you're comfortable with that." //Dumb ass! Why'd you say that? Now what's gonna happen?//  
  
"Okay. I call top bunk!" Wufei said grinning.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Rerun, rerun, rerun, soap, rerun, news, bad movie. Ooo! Cartoons!" Duo began to giggle insanely at the bright screen of the TV. Wufei stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of baggy baby blue pajama pants, rubbing his hair with a towel. It was the first time Duo had seen his hair out, and it was, well, to be frank, very 'exciting'.  
  
"It's all yours. I think I killed all the spiders and cockroaches in there."  
  
"I hope you're joking, Wufei. I hate bugs."  
  
"I am. Go ahead." Wufei let himself slip into the bed. Duo tried to keep his eyes off of that boy, but found his gaze sliding ever so often to see the bronze skin and the well muscled body Duo had known lay beneath those burdensome clothes. Duo managed to keep his mind out of the gutter and pulled his things out of his bag.  
  
"Okay. Now, let's see." Duo pulled out a hair dryer, shampoo, conditioner, washcloth and towel out of his bag. Duo made his way as quickly as possible, not wanting to have to look at that. person. He turned on the water, stripped down, let his hair out of the braid and stepped into the warm spray. It felt wonderful.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The room was silent as Wufei sat reading. Well, not exactly silent. He could the sound of Duo's blow dryer running in the bathroom. Wufei wondered how long it took to dry as much hair as Duo had, considering he had only a small ponytail and Duo had that long, glorious braid of shiny chestnut hair. His answer came a few minutes later: 17 minutes, 47 seconds. He glanced casually out the corner of his eye to see Duo, clad in only his black boxer-briefs. He couldn't think of anything to say. He couldn't keep his eyes from wandering to the boy, either. He found himself looking at the figure in admiration, marveling at what he saw. Duo's figure was deceptive. He appeared to be just a thin, skin and bones type, but he was truly built. His arms were well toned, his chest also, his abdomen was at the peak of flexibility and perfection. Duo sat down on the other side of the bed, pulling a brush out of his bag. He had his back to Wufei as he began to brush the gorgeous cascade of chestnut hair. He wanted to burn this image into his memory forever, this vision of perfection in the dim room light. His eyes danced over every line of this entity, this beautiful being in his midst. Duo turned around, making Wufei snap his eyes back to his book, slightly embarrassed. Duo didn't seem to notice.  
  
"What time to we leave tomorrow?" he asked brightly.  
  
"Probably around 7:30. I'll get you up at 7:00." Wufei closed his book and set it on the table beside the bed. He laid down, back to Duo.  
  
"Then we'd better get some sleep. Goodnight, Wufei." Duo turned off his bedside light, and Wufei did the same to his.  
  
"Goodnight, Duo." //Sweet dreams, Duo. I'm so sorry about all of this.//  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Blah, blah, blah. So far, so boring. Feed back please. 


	10. From Dawn til Dusk (10)

From Dawn to Dusk  
  
::Pairings:: ::Warnings:: ::Disclaimer:: All apply from prologue  
  
~ * ~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~ * ~  
  
Wufei looked at the clock. 7:00. He'd been up for two hours, sitting in the same place on the edge of the bed, watching his peaceful feature remain unchanging in his world of dreams. Now, unfortunately, it was time to wake him from his quiet slumber. He rested a hand on the exposed shoulder, feeling its warmth, and shook it gently.  
  
"Duo? It's time to get up. We've got to go."  
  
"{yawn} Hm?" Duo slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "Where am I? Oh, wait. I remember. {ugh} I was hoping it was all a bad dream," he groaned. "I guess it was real, after all." He sat up and stretched his arms. "Okay. I'm up. I'll get ready." Duo grabbed his clothes and started up for the bathroom.  
  
"Don't bother. I'll go get breakfast." Without another word, he stepped outside. Closing the door behind him. He breathed in the damp morning air, reveling in its sweetness. "{sigh} Such a nice morning. I wish I could enjoy it. I hate to run, but it's the only choice for now." He looked down as a purple headed pigeon landed at his feet, a slip of paper in its beak. Wufei reached down and took the scrap from the bird's beak. "Thanks." He watches the bird fly off and then begins to read.  
  
Wufei,  
  
I know this is short notice, but the boy will need a weapon. I've laid a sword wrapped in white linen in the dumpster behind your motel. He should be able to handle it. You can teach him. That's all for now.  
  
1 Trowa  
  
"Okay. They must be closing in."  
  
Duo finished braiding his hair while pacing in the tiny room. //At least I didn't do anything stupid, like curling up to him. I would've killed myself for that. I hope he comes back soon. I'm hungry.// A light knock on the door broke his thoughts.  
  
"It's me. Are you 'suitable'?" Wufei asked from outside the door.  
  
"No, I'm in my birthday suit. Yeah, come in." Wufei slipped into the room and made sure Duo WAS suitable. "Ooo! I'm hungry. I miss your cooking, though." Wufei takes out a small fast food package and hands it to Duo, who gulps it down quickly. "That hit the spot. Not even close to your cooking, but good enough. Are we off, then?" Duo watched as Wufei finished his last bite.  
  
"Almost, but there is something you need to know," he said lowering his voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trowa gave me another message. He was insinuating that they are onto us and will attack soon, so he gave me a sword for you. I haven't looked at it yet, but he said you could handle it."  
  
"I thought I could use magic against them."  
  
"You can, but magic energy is not infinite. You'll need a weapon so your magic energy won't be wasted." Wufei sipped at his coffee, cursing softly when he burned his tongue.  
  
"I get it. Let's go, then." He pulled Wufei off the chair he was sitting in and grabbed their bags, heading for the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The radio was blasting in the convertible, but Duo still managed to sing over it, wind flowing across his delicate features. Wufei keeps his eyes on the road and quickly spots a side road. Without slowing, he turns sharply onto it, causing Duo's body to fly across the seat and slam into the door.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! What're you doing? Trying to kill us both? Where are we going?" Wufei didn't answer but stopped in a small clearing. "What now? Why are we here?" Duo looked around and saw nothing special.  
  
"You need to learn to use your sword. I'll teach you," Wufei finally replied as he climbed out of the car and opened the trunk. "I'll get your sword." He pulled out an oddly shaped white object in white linen. He carefully unwrapped it, showing it to be a small wooden handled sword. "This should work well for you. It's light and easy to control," he said, cutting the air with great skill. He flipped it so the handle was aimed at Duo, who had jumped out and followed Duo. "Here you go." Duo carefully takes the sword from Wufei, just staring at it. "How does it feel? Too heavy?"  
  
"Uh-uh. It feels natural actually."  
  
"Good. I'll get mine." He sifted through the trunk and pulled out a sheathed sword with an ivory handle. The handle has an intricate design of two dragons wrapped around it, a gorgeous ivy wall behind. He carefully unsheathed it, revealing the glorious silver blade beneath the soft leather[1]. "This one is mine," he beamed. "Like it?" Duo looked over the magnificent piece of art that rest in Wufei's open hands.  
  
"Oh, wow," Duo breathed. "I've never seen anything like it. It's so beautiful." He ran his fingers lightly over the gleaming blade, the smooth coldness of the metal making his fingers tingle, then he delicately touched the handle, feeling every scale on the dragons. "The two dragons must symbolize you and the Dusk's dragon."  
  
"Correct. Now for your first lesson in sword play," he said eagerly. "Let's start with hand position." Wufei takes the sword in his hands with great experience, Duo mirroring. "Yeah, that's it. Don't grip so tight! You're knuckles are white! Now, we'll go over some basic movements." He begins to go through move with grace that came from years experience and familiarity that came from the great deal Duo imagined he had practiced. The two began to wear down, going through the moves quickly, but stopping when the sun began to set.  
  
"Whew! That's hard work. You're a good teacher, though, I think." Duo leaned wearily up against the car, wiping the sweat from his forehead, breathing in deeply.  
  
"That's enough for today," Wufei decided, noticing his student's fatigue. "We'll practice more the next few days. Let's hit the road." The two quickly got into the car and drove off toward the distant city lights over the horizon.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Short and to the pointless. Feed back is always nice and welcome.  
  
[1] I just kinda thought that this would be an awesome looking sword. I wouldn't mind having it myself. 


	11. From Dawn til Dusk (11)

From Dawn to Dusk  
  
::Pairings:: ::Warnings:: ::Disclaimer:: All apply from prologue  
  
~ * ~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~ * ~  
  
"You've been practicing hard this past week. I've taught you all the basics and the advanced. You've been a good pupil, the best I've had, actually. Then again, you're also my first student," Wufei concluded, rubbing his head.  
  
"Well, I guess you're just a god teacher. So then, what're we gonna do today? Review?" Duo watched in confusion as Wufei smiled evilly and his eyes flashed with what seemed to be delight.  
  
"No," he said lightly, turning to Duo sword in hand, posed and ready. "Today. we fight!" Duo swallowed the lump that came up at those words.  
  
"What?" he managed to squeak out.  
  
"Just for practice, okay?" Duo nodded, understanding that there was to be no blood drawn. He readied himself and waited. "BEGIN!" Wufei shouted, touching their sword tips in the fashion of a duel. Swords clashed, near hits were made, but somehow, Duo was able to get the sword out of Wufei's hand. He brought his own sword to Wufei's neck and smirked. "Wow. Not bad." Duo's grin grew wider.  
  
"Thanks. Now that you're in this position, I've won." This time, Wufei grinned.  
  
"Not quite." He suddenly jumped away, kicking Duo's sword away from him and landed by his own sword. He made a quick and graceful stride to Duo, sliding his sword lightly across Duo's throat, just hard enough for Duo to feel the cold, unforgiving steel blade. "I won. You're dead." He looked at Duo. He had a disappointed air to his features. "Oh, but don't feel bad. I've been at this for over ten years, and you've been doing it for a week." Duo's face lightened a bit, but still held most of the disappointment.  
  
"Yeah, well, I hate to lose. Oh, well." Wufei grabbed Duo's sword from the ground and put it in the trunk. He sheathed his own and placed it in with Duo's.  
  
"That's enough for today. The sun is almost set." Without another word, they both climbed into the car and sped off.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Wufei looked out the window at the huge full moon smiling at him. He turned his gaze to the clock beside him. 12:23. He slipped out from under the blanket and made his way outside, closing the door silently behind. Duo lay unmoving, until he heard a soft {thud} on the roof above his room. He groaned and rolled over to where Wufei was, or at least was supposed to be.  
  
"Wufei? Did you hear that?" Duo became wide awake, noticing that the boy was not beside him. He crawled out of bed and to the door, shutting it quietly behind. He looked on the roof and saw a small dark shadow residing there. //Wufei.// He jogged to the dumpster beside the motel and pulled himself up onto the roof. He quietly sat down about a foot from the Chinese boy, looking at the peace on his face.  
  
"Did I wake you?" Duo nodded silently. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. What're you doing out here, anyway?" Duo stared into the ebony eyes, trying to see into his thoughts.  
  
"Looking at the stars. This little po-dunk town has almost no street light, making it easier to see the stars." Duo followed Wufei's gaze, mouth opening in awe at the sight of the moon and so many more stars than he was used to.  
  
"I see what you mean," he breathed. "I've never seen so many stars. They're so bright. {sigh} I wonder how long I'll be able to see the moon like this.[1]" he said, scooting closer, as if not by his own will. He lowered his gaze and his voice when he finally spoke again. "Have you heard from Trowa lately?" Wufei broke his gaze from the sky and looked at Duo.  
  
"No. I think we're pretty safe for now." Duo seemed to think about this as Wufei went back to looking at his stars. A long silence passed between the two.  
  
"Then can we rest a day? Just stay in town?" Wufei thought it over.  
  
"Tell you what. We'll drive to Tokyo tomorrow and spend the day there site- seeing. It's only about an hour away."  
  
"Sounds good." Without warning, Duo scooted right against him, then laid his head on Wufei's shoulder. Wufei stared wide-eyed at the beautiful boy, and almost jerked away, but instead smiled and laid his head on top of the braided boy's and wrapped his arms around his waist. Duo sighed with contentment and snuggled in to the warmth of Wufei's touch, and spent the rest of the night together, staring at the sky.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
{HURK} That was disgusting.. Feed back?  
  
[1] I had to. I just had to. 


	12. From Dawn til Dusk (12)

From Dawn to Dusk  
  
::Pairings:: ::Warning:: ::Disclaimer:: All apply from prologue  
  
~ * ~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Today's been great," Duo said as they walked down the street. He casually reached out and grasped Wufei's hand tightly in his own, expecting him to pull away, and was pleasantly surprised when he didn't. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem. You just act like you've never been in a big city," Wufei said laughing at the bright-eyed boy.  
  
"I have," Duo retorted, "but this is Tokyo. I'm just a bit overwhelmed." His gaze shifts as he spots a little beagle in a shop window. "Oh, how cute! Isn't he adorable?" Duo asked, scrunching his nose and smiling. He looked just like a little boy, babbling nonsense to the little dog bouncing around in the window. Wufei had to chuckle at the blue-eyed boy's mockery of a panting puppy. He turned to the street, then all the color drained from his face, his face to a look of complete terror.  
  
"Watch out!" He dove at Duo, knocking him out of the way of a knife flying at his head. They landed hard on the cement. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Duo asked seeing the cut across Wufei's face, left when the knife grazed over his beautiful skin.  
  
"Just peachy. It was an ambush." Wufei wiped the blood from his cheek onto his pure white sleeve.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A surprise attack." He pulled Duo up and started running, pulling Duo along with. "We're not going to be able to get away too easily." They reached the car and Wufei went right for the trunk, pulling out their swords. "Just in case," he reassured Duo, who was scared out of his wits. "Get in." Wufei and Duo jumped into the car, literally. They didn't open the doors, just went over them. Wufei tried desperately to start it, with no luck. "Come on you stupid piece of junk!" The panic was evident in his voice and eyes, when he finally gave up on the car. "Damn it! Come on! We've got to run!" They got out of the car and started running down an alleyway to their left, only to be blocked off by Kinkjan soldiers. Wufei grabbed Duo's hand and pulled him down the alley adjacent to the one they had just run down. Once again, soldiers blocked the exit. They back away and run down the last alleyway, but it to was cut off. "Shit! We're surrounded," he cried as they made their way back t the car. Wufei looked to the top of the building behind them and saw soldiers up there too. "They're up there too!" As if on cue, the soldiers jump down, giving Wufei only a few seconds to get their swords. He tossed Duo's to him, getting ready to defend in any way possible. "We've go t no choice, but to fight," he said, ready for action. "Just remember all that you've learned!" Wufei lunged, sword flying into the barricade of soldiers, sending crimson showers raining over them. Seeing Wufei's lead, Duo attacks, taking out as many soldiers as he was capable of. After many bodies lay on the ground, the rest of the troops backed off, leaving Wufei and Duo standing in the circle created around them breathing hard and covered in blood. Wufei unbuttoned his kimono jacket with one hand, and removed the once white fabric, now red with blood. The tank top underneath wasn't in much better shape, soaked entirely with blood, so it, too, was removed, revealing the glossy bronze skin, tinted pink with blood. "The first wave is over. Keep your guard up. They've found they can't beat us with their lowest class soldiers. They're now calling in their next best militants."  
  
"You mean to tell me that those were their worst?" Wufei nodded. "Oh, boy! This is not gonna be fun. Here they come." Duo motioned to some troopers walking down the alley towards them.  
  
"Wait. Those are royal escorts or bodyguards. But I destroyed the entire royal family!" The crowd of soldiers parts, letting a man walk through to Wufei. "WHAT?!?"  
  
"It's been a long time, Wufei. Remember me?" the man asked, smiling. a sickeningly sweet smile. Wufei smirked at this and lowered his sword.  
  
"Treize. {Hrmf} How could I forget your ugly mug?[1] General Treize Kushrenada. What's with the royal guards?"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! Don't you get it little one?[2] After the death of out beloved royal family. I was declared ruler of Kinkjan. I should've known you'd be able to beat my rookies, so I was sure to bring my special elite forces. Ha, ha, ha! Won't this be fun? Oh, yes. I also invited a few 'special guests' to join in the festivities. I know you'll remember them! Come on out, 'friends'!" Many men file out from behind a building. Duo looked at Wufei and gasped. The black eyes burned with such rage as no one had ever seen before, and mixed with it was pain brought from an old wound. He glared at Treize with hate so powerful. "What's that look for? You look like you've just been stabbed in the heart!"  
  
"You bastard! I'll kill you-" but Duo grabbed his arm before he could rip off Treize's face.  
  
"Who are those men, Wufei?" Duo asked quietly. Wufei quietly turned to Duo, a look of pure pain in his beautiful raven-black eyes.  
  
"Those. those are the men who killed my parents." he said, holding back the tears that threatened to burst from his eyes.  
  
"I'm so glad you remembered! Ha, ha, ha! You were so young then, I was afraid you wouldn't remember the faces. Isn't this grand? I'm loving it!" Treize howled.  
  
"So this is the offspring of that human and that traitor Enjem girl," said the long, blonde haired warrior from the Enjem's side disgustedly. "{Hmf} I should've known. What a weak, puny excuse for a being."  
  
"That's it! Get over here, old man! I'll show you who's weak! I'll take everyone of you barbarians on single handed!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! Hoo, hoo, hoo! {snort} This is the best performance I've seen in a long time! Don't worry, child. You can take all of them on after you and your little whore-friend beat my elite forces."  
  
"WHAT did you call me?" Duo screamed. "You're gonna pay for that, shit- kicker![3]"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! Dreams are nice, aren't they? Forward march! Attack at will! Ha, ha, ha!" A large amount of soldiers begin to attack the two. Wufei began taking them out with familiar ease, but Duo was having a little bit harder of a time.  
  
"Wufei! I can't keep this up much longer!" Wufei took a head before answering.  
  
"Use your magic!"  
  
"How? Itai!" He had his guard down and was taken advantage of, getting a slash to the arm from an enemy sword. "Ooo! Burn in hell, you bastard!" A sudden shower of flames fell upon a few of the soldiers in front of him. He looked at the ashes in awe. "Oh. I did it. Ow!" He grabbed his arm over the cut. "Now, I've got to stop this pain." A green light glowed under his hand, healing the cut on his arm. "Wow."  
  
"You've got the hang of! Ha!" He sliced the last of the soldiers, leaving him standing in a bloody mess. He turned to Duo smirking with satisfaction. "Not bad, eh?" He turned quickly back to the blonde haired man. "Now, it's your turn."  
  
"Hoo-hoo! Heh, heh, heh! Would you look at that? My best, defeated by a mere boy and his girlfriend!" Treize cackled insanely.  
  
"SHUT UP!" But it didn't matter what Wufei said, at that moment, a knife hit the laughing louse in the arm, making him cry out in pain. "What was that?" He turned to Duo, and his jaw dropped. Duo was standing there, holding a knife. "Huh?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"I hate it when people call me a girl, just because of the hair, and I can't stand to be called names. Besides, I was getting sick of that dumb laugh of his!" Duo shrugged and dropped the knife. Wufei looked in admiration.  
  
"Nice shot. Now, blondie. Your army against me." Wufei readied himself.  
  
"I'm ready, Wufei," said Duo, moving up beside him.  
  
"No. You must let me settle this on my own."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just trust me." He flashed Duo a reassuring smile before turning back to the Enjems. "Come get some!" he growled. He lunged forward, taking out the warriors without mercy. In the end, he left only the blonde one standing. Wufei walked slowly over to him, letting the man fear Wufei's presence. "You. you seemed to enjoy it most. But. why?" The Enjem man smiled bitterly.  
  
"We were afraid the legend was going to be reality." He sneered mockingly at Wufei. "I guess we didn't need to worry, now did we?"  
  
"Old man," he said, letting a cruel smile spread over his face, watching the other's dissolve, "I am that legend. All this time you were afraid of me. Well, that doesn't bring back my mom and dad!" He took a decisive step forward and pushed his sword straight through the man's heart. Without remorse, he roughly kicked the body off his sword, then looked to the sky. "Rest in peace, Mom and Dad." He turned back to Duo, head hung as he walked over to him. ". I can't believe that the magic for my dad had nothing to do with it. It was that stupid legend. It was my fault." Duo automatically reached a hand out and placed it on his shoulder.  
  
"No, it wasn't. It was the Enjem's fault for being so naive."  
  
"Hee, hee, hee! Ho, ho, ho! Ha, ha, ha! Hoooooo! Isn't that sweet? What's with the braided bitch anyway, little dragon?"  
  
"Ooo! I'll kill you myself!" Duo's lunge at Treize's jugular was cut short by Wufei's strong arms.  
  
"Duo! Calm down! We still have the rest of the army to defeat!" Duo stopped struggling to get loose and Wufei let his death-grip hold go.  
  
"{Ugh} Okay. We'll get rid of the rest of the army. then I'll kill 'im!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! Hee, hee, hee! Okay! All troops advance and attack when ready!" Men came out from every direction and began to attack the two boys. They hacked and chopped at the men lurching forward at them, as if begging to be killed. The battle was waged, and the last soldier killed, leaving only Treize, Wufei and Duo standing.  
  
"That was the last one," Wufei said, pulling his sword out of the body on the end. He turned to Treize and yelled, "Now, your time has come!" Duo and Wufei both go after Treize at the same time, but are pushed away by an unseen force.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! Fools! You can't take me that easily! Ha, ha, ha!" Wufei pushed himself off the ground and helped Duo up.  
  
"You okay, Duo?"  
  
"Just ducky." Duo looked at him, as if asking what to do now.  
  
"Try some spells," he said, answering Duo's silent question. He muttered a few inaudible words and ice covered the figure in front of them. Duo used the only thing he knew, fire. Nothing effects Treize in the least.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! Measly, pitiful worms! You can't beat me! Ha, ha, ha!"  
  
"It's no use!" Duo cried. "We can't touch him!"  
  
"{sigh} Not this way." Duo looked at Wufei with another silent inquiry. "There is only one way to win this fight. I have to become the dragon. Here it goes!" Wufei began a chant, and smoke began to swirl around him. A huge, black sphere surrounded him, and from inside, Duo heard his scream turn into a low roar. The smoke quickly dissipated, leaving Duo sitting by a six foot teal dragon with glowing black eyes. It sauntered over to Treize, who trembled at the sight of this thing that had done so much damage before, and began to crush him with blows of his feet and tail. The dragon swung it's tail back to deliver the final blow to the quivering mass that used to be Trieze, but accidentally hit Duo in the process, sending him flying into a building. When the blow had been delivered, Wufei regressed back into his human form, and fell to his knees, laughing. "We did it, Duo. We won." When he got no answer, he panicked, looking around for his friend. His eyes scanned the area and fell upon the prone figure lying on the ground. "Duo!!!" He ran over and knelt by the body, stroking his beautiful hair, that had come loose of the braid during battle. His fingers ran up against something caught in Duo's hair. He pulled the small thing out of Duo's hair, careful not to pull out any strands. A teal scale. "No.. I did this?" He placed a hand over Duo's forehead and muttered a few words. Nothing. "What? DAMN IT!!! I drained al my magic in dragon form! He's still breathing, that's a start. Hold on, Duo!" He gathered the body close in his arms and began to run with it down the alley. //I need to find a hospital, and fast!!!//  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Okay. My fight scene. My favorite part. Sorry 'bout the Duo bashing. It hurt me to do it too. Sorry 'bout the Treize bashing. I had to make him unlikable. Feed back?  
  
[1] I'm sorry. That was rude and inconsiderate of Treize's feelings.  
  
[2] I know this is what Trowa is always depicted of saying, but I couldn't think of anything else. 


	13. From Dawn til Dusk (13)

From Dawn to Dusk  
  
::Pairings:: ::Warnings:: ::Disclaimer:: All apply from prologue  
  
~ * ~  
  
Chapter 13  
  
~ * ~  
  
Wufei let his head slip slowly into his hands, wanting to just break down and cry. //How could I? I hurt him. That can never be forgiven.// His thoughts were broken by a light tap on the shoulder. He slowly lifted his eyes to the light blue ones staring at him.  
  
"Young man? Are you the one who brought in the unconscious girl, er, boy?" the doctor asked softly.  
  
"Yes." He looked at her nametag. "Dr. Po. How is he?"  
  
"He'll be fine. He's woken up and talking up a storm. You must be Wufei." He nodded quietly, wondering exactly *what* Duo was talking about that made her aware of who he was. "There doesn't seem to be any serious damage. I few broken ribs and lots of bruises and cuts are all. May I ask what happened?"  
  
"We got caught in one of the blasts downtown, and he got the brunt of it," Wufei answered, hoping she wouldn't see through it.  
  
"I see. Well, he'll be happy to see you're okay. He was asking about you. He refused to say anything about what happened until he saw you," she said, chuckling when she saw the poor boy blush.  
  
"May I go see him?" he asked. She nodded and motioned for him to follow her. "Thank you," he said as they reached the room. She entered the room and checked the stats on the clipboard. "Hey, Duo! How ya doin'?" He took a seat beside the bed and looked into those bright blue-violet eyes. Duo smiled weakly, obviously drained from the day.  
  
"Just peachy." He paused for a moment, biting his lip, before he met Wufei's eyes again. "Wufei? Can I tell you a secret?" He nodded and leaned close so his ear was right next to Duo's mouth. "I wish I could be your Dusk's dragon. Yours and no one else's, little dragon." Wufei sat up and looked at Duo, who smiled again. Wufei leaned close to Duo's ear and whispered, "Me too, Duo." Dr. Po walked over to Wufei and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"He needs his rest. Come on." She lead him to the door and let him out, his back suddenly catching her eye. "You two must really like each other." Wufei turned sharply to her, blushing.  
  
"Wh-Why do you say that?" he asked flustered.  
  
"You have matching tattoos, right?"  
  
"You mean this?" he asked, pointing to the magic sign. She shook her head.  
  
"No. The one on your back, except his is dark blue and says 'dusk' instead of 'dawn'. What does that mean, anyway? The words?"  
  
"It kind of means from beginning to end, like saying it is to be forever-!" //Hold on! The one on my back? Dark blue? Dawn and Dusk? Duo???// The doctor nodded and excused herself. He smiled to himself, and walked back into the waiting room, laying down on a small couch. // 'After a great battle and victory, he will find his paired dragon, the Dusk's dragon.' And I'm glad it's you, Duo.// He closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful dreamless sleep, smiling.  
  
  
  
Finis..?  
  
No not really. Two epilogues to come. Ah, finished with the big part, though. I don't think I can move though-- too much sap holding me down. But anyways, feed back please! 


	14. From Dawn til Dusk (epilogue 1)

From Dawn to Dusk  
  
::Pairings:: ::Warnings:: ::Disclaimer:: All apply from prologue  
  
~ * ~  
  
Epilogue 1  
  
~ * ~  
  
Duo and Wufei walked out of the small hospital, hand in hand. Duo was giggling like an idiot.  
  
"They didn't know how to explain my miraculous recovery. Healing spells are good." Duo snickered, thinking of the look on the doctors face when she caught him out of bed, fencing with Wufei using IV stands.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm just glad you're okay. I'm surprised we're not both dead. That doctor went ballistic."  
  
"I'm glad I'm your dragon," Duo said, pulling Wufei up a hill to watch the sunset.  
  
"It's funny how we met, though."  
  
"How so?" Duo looked at him quizzically. "I was being a nice person. Is that funny?" He tried his hardest to look offended by the statement, but, naturally, couldn't keep it up for long.  
  
"No, but think about what you told me and the way you know me now. It's funny. You're the reason we met. It was all you."  
  
"What? Hold on. How do you figure?" He pulled Wufei down to sit beside him under the apple at the top of the small hill.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't been spying on me, I would have never came to your house and you would have never heard my story and so on and so forth. It was all your fault. Duo tried to come up with a good argument, but found it to be hopeless.  
  
"Hm. I guess you're right. But now we're a couple." he said with a sigh.  
  
"You don't sound too thrilled about it. Is it me?" he asked pretending to cry. Duo sighed and punched him in the arm. "Ow."  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just Quatre.. I can hear him now. 'I told you so!'" They both laughed and decided Duo was right and wondered how they would shut him up.  
  
"It must have been fate that lead you to watch me."  
  
"Fate has set her course. She works in mysterious ways." Duo wrapped his arm around Wufei's trim waist and laid his head on his shoulder. Wufei put an arm around Duo's shoulder and his head on Duo's to watch the sunset in complete and utter peace.  
  
  
  
Finis..?  
  
Not quite. Almost though. The next one is the last section. It's kind of pointless, but still kind of amusing. Feed back... 


	15. From Dawn til Dusk (epilogue 2)

From Dawn to Dusk  
  
::Pairings:: ::Disclaimer:: Apply from prologue  
  
::Warnings:: I have an extra warning for this one.. Short and pointless. It also makes Quatre look like an extremely talkative, bouncy, giddy person.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Epilogue 2  
  
~ * ~  
  
Quatre dragged Trowa into the park, chattering away to the poor boy.  
  
"They just left. I mean, totally dropped everything and took off. I heard they drove to Tokyo and spent the week there together. Isn't that romantic? I can't wait until they get back to school on tomorrow. I still can't believe Duo didn't tell me." Trowa shook his head and sighed. It was going to be a long walk home.  
  
  
  
Finis.. for real this time..  
  
Done and done. Like I said, short and pointless, but Riha asked me to do this when I first wrote it in June. Let me tell you something, cousin- uncle-Billy, it was a bitch-goddess to make into GW. Whoo-wee! I had to change names (Wufei-Wren, Duo-Kai, Quatre-Kwan, Treize-Tsaemos, Heero- Jujobei.), and I had to change genders (Duo and Quatre would've both been female). With that came the need to change a whole heap of phrases that were probably pretty obvious. E-gad! I'm glad I'm done with that! Thanks for reading!!! .even if it did suck royally.. 


End file.
